Dark Namek: Jako en Namekusei
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Jako en una persecución termina viajando al pasado accidentalmente, ahora se encuentra en Namekusei en algún punto de su pasado. Los namekuseines consideran a los alienigenas peligrosos, por lo que tendrá que escapar antes de que le borren la memoria y le introduzcan en una capsula el resto de su vida, pero un chico rebelde y medio loco sera su apoyo.


**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

 _Tengo tanto en la mente, tantas historias, tantas posibilidades, tanto que contar que parece que la vida no me alcanza, aquí una historia que se me ocurrió, solo por dos hechos, no hay suficientes historias sobre Namekusei y menos mostrándonos un poco de su cultura. Sé que algún día puede que Toriyama o Toyotaro pongan en orden todo esto. Pero vamos, ya han tardado demasiado y así que he decidido poner esto en marcha._

 _Todos los demás relatos sobre Piccoro siguen, eso no lo duden, pero como dije, la vida parece tan corta que pienso que no me alcanza el tiempo. Después de todo, también tengo un trabajo, familia, amigos y frustraciones como cualquier mortal, si no fuera por los fics, créanme que ya estaría loca. Espero que les guste o por lo menos le den una oportunidad._

 **PULPOMOLCAGETERO! 22 DE AGOSTO DE 2018**

* * *

 **EL JUICIO DE JAKO**

Érase una vez un planeta donde toda su gente era feliz, todos llevando vidas tranquilas y sin preocupaciones, era el mejor planeta para vivir, no había amos, no había esclavos, se había eliminado el concepto "Justicia contra la Maldad", ya que el concepto en sí mismo causo irónicamente mas sufrimiento y crueldad que otra cosa, en este planeta todos eran hermanos espiritualmente hablando, todos los habitantes del planeta eran dignos de amor y respeto, esa era la mayor ley de Namekusei. Incluso un inadaptado se le permitía vivir ahí.

 **Namekusei.**

Érase una vez un joven namekusein que a causa de la locura no podía vivir como una persona normal. Un día al ver su reflejo su rostro ya no estaba, ya no tenía identidad, se sentía maldito y miserable y huyó de su hogar. Entre más pasaba el tiempo, perdía sus recuerdos, ya no recordaba a su padre, a sus hermanos hijos del mismo padre, su nombre. Él no era nada. Lo peor, todo en realidad ocurría en su frágil mente.

-"Mi rostro... mi rostro... no tengo rostro..."- eran sus lamentaciones por los valles y los montes de azul oscuro.

 **Haragán.**

Entonces alguien le puso una máscara similar a una estrella, su mente estaba confusa, el joven namekusein al reaccionar vio que había sido rodeado por otros tantos que usaban mascaras extrañas y ropa estrafalaria. Todos reían y jugaban como niños pequeños, eran la tribu de los locos, la tribu de los Haraganes. En ese entonces sus ojos contemplaron al llamado Dios de los Haraganes, un misterioso sujeto vestido de colorida ropa y portando una máscara que representaba una personalidad dividida, el lado izquierdo la tristeza y el derecho la alegría, alguien bipolar, tan antigua que provocaría en alguien sensato algo de temor. Le llamaban "El Narrador de sueños".

-"De ahora y más, tu eres la Estrella, ya que ese es tu rostro." - Dijo el Narrador al momento de ayudarle a ponerse un traje de llamativos colores. A partir de ahí, formo parte de la tribu.

Érase una vez un haragán llamado Estrella, hacia reír a niños pequeños con títeres de trapo, estos títeres se movían con la fuerza interior de Estrella, parecían cobrar vida, eran simples representaciones de la vida diaria, el jardinero cuidando sus plantas, los guerreros entrenando, los amantes en encuentros amorosos, etc. Los niños amaban estas marionetas. Estrella era feliz escuchando sus risas.

Érase una vez un hermoso desconocido, que presto atención al espectáculo de marionetas de Estrella. Para el haragán, aquel desconocido era tan radiante como un cuarto sol, este desconocido rio al ver el acto de los amantes.

-"¿Que tratas de representar con esto?"-Le pregunto aquel ser radiante.

-"El amor..."-dijo ladeando la cabeza, como una serpiente.-"Sí, sí, amor."

-"Joven Señor, no debería dedicar su atención a esto, es un haragán."

-"Sé que es un haragán,"- dijo aquel sol.-"eso lo hace interesante."

 **Cautivado por el Sol.**

Érase una vez una cueva tras una cascada, Estrella sintió como el Sol le quito su máscara. El haragán sintió terror, volvía a quedar a la deriva sin un rostro e identidad, sentía que se ahogaba.

-"No pongas ese rostro de terror, estas a salvo." - dijo el Cuarto Sol a medida que acariciaba el rostro del namekusein que a cada instante empezaba a olvidar quien era y donde estaba, no tenía idea del daño que le estaba causando. -"Tienes un lindo rostro, debajo de esa mascara."

-Aaaah, aaaah,- el namekusein estaba temblando a medida que el Cuarto Sol le despojaba de su ropa, pero entonces sintió como este unía sus antenas con las suyas. Después de eso, todo fue más cálido y dulce.

 **¿Amor? ¿Deseo?**

Érase una cueva detrás de una cascada, dentro estaba un namekusein sin recuerdos, desnudo y mirando como bobo su propia ropa y su propia mascara.

-"Mi Cuarto Sol ¿a dónde, a donde ha ido?"- murmuraba mientras tomaba entre sus manos su máscara, no tenía motivación alguna, ni para vestirse, ni para salir de la cueva, ni para nada. -"Sol... aaaarg..."- Entonces un terrible dolor le sobrevino, un dolor que le parecía tan terrible que creyó por un instante que moriría.

 **¿Agonía? ¿Vida?**

Érase una vez un huevo y un haragán exhausto contemplándolo como hipnotizado, su rostro se veía feliz no obstante, como si algún tipo de embriaguez le hubiera sobrevenido. De vez en cuando, el namekusein acariciaba aquel enorme huevo.

-"Vaya mi niño, hasta que di contigo.-" Dijo alguien entrando a través de la cascada.

-"Señoría..."- dijo Estrella al reconocer al Narrador, se colocó lo mejor que pudo de rodillas y con el rostro contra el suelo.

\- "En verdad te perdiste muchos días. ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que te quitaran la máscara?"

-"El cuarto Sol me la quito... no pude ponérmela... yo..."

-"¿Cuarto Sol? seguro era un tipo muy atractivo, ¿dónde esta?" dijo el Narrador con algo de desdén.

-"No sé, yo espero..."-dijo algo entusiasta.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esperándolo?"

-"Yo... ya no recuerdo... yo solo quiero verlo de nuevo."

-"Sabes, es mejor que lo olvides, es posible que no lo veas más, él ya se fue cariño. Esto solo fue casual para él."

-"¿Casual?"

-"Si, tu sabes, solo un ratito y eso es todo. Cariño, mejor piensa más en él."- El Narrador le acercó el gran huevo al joven namekusein.-"Este es un pedacito precioso de ti que pronto va a estar llorando y pidiendo agua. Vas a tener que cuidarlo o darlo a alguien que lo pueda cuidar."

El joven namekusein derramo una lagrima, se sentía tan a la deriva y ahora tenía un bebé en camino.

 **Paternidad.**

Érase una vez un haragán llamado Estrella, porque ese era su rostro, tenía un bebé llamado Sol, amaba a Sol más que a nadie en el mundo, amaba su risa, amaba jugar con él, la gente le regalaba cosas lindas para Sol. Su bebé era hermoso pero único, lo tenía cubierto completamente con ropita de muchos colores, solo podían verse ese par de lindos ojos negros. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

 **Amor**

Érase una vez un planeta donde toda su gente era feliz, todos llevando vidas tranquilas y sin preocupaciones, era el mejor planeta para vivir, no había amos, no había esclavos, se había eliminado el concepto "Justicia contra la Maldad", ya que el concepto en sí mismo causo irónicamente mas sufrimiento y crueldad que otra cosa, en este planeta todos eran hermanos espiritualmente hablando, todos los habitantes del planeta eran dignos de amor y respeto, esa era la mayor ley de Namekusei. No existía la pobreza, el conflicto y la guerra, eso atrajo miradas codiciosas de otras estrellas. El universo esta atestado de barbaros.

 **Violencia.**

Estrella no sabía de los barbaros interestelares, él solo se ocupaba de entretener a los niños con sus marionetas de trapo, la relación de "Sus amantes" había evolucionado, ahora ellos cuidaban de un bebé. Sol quería a su padre y quería aprender a jugar con las marionetas, pero no era aún tan bueno así que decía diálogos graciosos fingiendo ser cada una de las marionetas.

-"¡No me vas a ganar!"-decía Sol como el guerrero rojo- "¡Claro que sí, porque soy el más fuerte entre los fuertes!"- decía Sol como si fuera el guerrero azul.- "¡A sí que muy fuerte! ¿Eh? ¡Pues toma esto!"

Los niños apoyaban cada uno a su guerrero favorito, el rojo contra el azul, era su versión de los grandes juegos. Lo amaban. Pero en esa ocasión no llegarían a ver quién era el más fuerte, ya que una repentina explosión a unas cuadras causo que la pelea se interrumpiera, unas naves espaciales habían caído y de ellas emergieron los barbaros de las estrellas. La gente lo sabía, algo andaba mal, pero cuando cayó la primera víctima, todos al sentir su agonía entraron en pánico.

-"¡Estrella!"-corrió el pequeño a los brazos de su padre.-"¡Miedo, tengo miedo!"

Se seguían sucediendo los disparos, gritos de horror y humo, Sol tenía el rostro contra el pecho de su padre, como si Estrella mismo fuera un refugio a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero voltio a ver en la dirección donde venía el horror, fue cuando los vio, eran criaturas extrañas, con tentáculos en la cabeza y ojos extraños, en vez de boca tenían pico y sus manos eran asquerosas garras, eran realmente grotescos, llevaban consigo armas. El pequeño pudo ver cómo le dispararon a alguien, a un padre que intentaba llevar a su bebé a un lugar seguro, el disparo entro por su espalda para salir por su pecho, matando tanto a ese padre como a su pequeño. - "¡Estrella, Estrella!"

Uno de esos barbaros estelares se acercó al haragán y su pequeño, entonces estiro su brazo para atrapar con su asquerosa garra a Sol.

 **Dolor.**

-¡Aaaah, aaaah!- un namekusein despertaba después de tener una pesadilla, su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón está acelerado y de sus ojos salen lágrimas. Su habitación es hermosa, decorada con gravados en las paredes que recordarían el arte islámico de la Tierra, cortinas alrededor de su lecho y un dulce aroma que entraba por la ventana. Nada de esto podía consolar su afligido corazón. Había tenido ese pavoroso delirio. Recordar aquel día vivido hace ya cientos de años le hacía sangrar el alma. Él era Arionater (significado era Sol o Crepúsculo Solar en namek), era el "Juez negro", aquel que encarnaba la conclusión de vidas mal encaminadas, aquel que preservaba el orden del planeta. Era un pilar para los namekuseines de la raza guerrera. Pero a pesar de todo lo anterior, se sentía tan vulnerable ante ese recuerdo tan doloroso. Sus ojos derramaban las lágrimas más espesas y amargas que alguien haya derramado en este singular mundo.

-"Estrella".- dijo anhelante, como si pudiera revertir todo lo ocurrido solo llamándole, la razón le decía que eso era imposible.

-Mmmm...-pudo sentir el pequeño cuerpo a su lado, esa pequeña mano aferrándose a sus ropas de cama. El Juez Negro contemplo aquel rostro dormido, era tierno y dulce. Ese niño era su presente, incluso su futuro, deseaba con todo su corazón entregarse a esa vida feliz y satisfactoria, pero esos dolorosos recuerdos.- "Padre"...mmm.- murmuraba en sueños el pequeño. Su padre lo miraba con esos ojos llorosos y con el corazón roto.

Arionater no se permitía compartir sus penas, menos con su propio hijo.

"Juez Negro" Escucho repentinamente una voz profunda "Juez Negro".

-"¿En qué puedo servirle, Patriarca?"- respondió al mismo tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas y se levantaba de su lecho.

"Nos estamos reuniendo el consejo de las Siete casas, ha ocurrido algo inaudito."

Este dato sorprendió al Juez Negro.

-"¿Que puede propiciar una reunión tan urgentemente?"

"Han descendido en nuestro planeta dos barbaros estelares."

Solo la mención de este dato estimulo algo de urgencia en el Juez, quien apareció una toga negra con una capucha y collarin morados, su rostro fue cubierto por una temible mascara negra que asemejaba el rostro de Porunga. Ya no haría más preguntas, sus entrañas le decían que tenía que tener a esos barbaros frente a sus ojos.

En esos momentos Jako se sentía bastante frustrado consigo mismo. Él era parte de la Elite de la Patrulla Galáctica, había tenido que emprender una persecución de alguien que había sido infectado por un peligroso parasito que se alimentaba de odio e incrementaba el poder del infectado a modo que podía convertir en un monstruo colosal. El infectado parecía ser un oficinista frustrado, aparentemente el parasito le estaba trasmitiendo una serie de indicaciones de que debía estar alejado de Jako.

"¡Tenia que escapar de nuevo! ¡Es la segunda vez que lo pierdo, si se enteran en el cuartel, ahora si me castigaran!" Pero contemplar sus esposas lo devolvió a una realidad más complicada. "Ahora no es momento de pensar en el castigo por que escapo el watagash, mi mayor problema es que parece que me arrestaron en un planeta sin clasificación."

Los planetas sin clasificación siempre son un problema, primero porque se desconoce todo respecto a ellos, incluyendo el lenguaje, por lo cual los malos entendidos son moneda corriente. Segundo, los accidentes por desconocimiento del armamento del patrullero si en dado caso este era capturado. Jako fue un 2 de 2. Estaba en una celda de aproximadamente tres metros cuadrados, tenía frente a él un ventanal desde donde podía ver una ciudad cuyas calles se habían aparentemente planificado para formar una espiral, eran calles donde el color azul y el malva se intercalaba de forma armoniosa, su visión aguda le permitía apreciar a los habitantes, su piel de un color verde, aunque claro, de distintas tonalidades y algunas características particulares daban diversidad a estos seres. Había algo en ellos que le parecían familiares, pero la frustración de ser un prisionero le distraía de algo que al cabo del tiempo seria su mayor problema.

Supo que vendrían por él tan pronto como su cuerpo fue levantado del piso y su cuerpo estaba rígido ante esta fuerza invisible.

"¡Maldita telequinesis!"

Así fue como inicio su trasportación.

En efecto, estaba completamente inmovilizado por cuatro namekuseines de estatura mediana (sólo un poco más altos que el patrullero galáctico), ellos estaban usando algún tipo de técnica telequinesia, inmovilizando y trasportando a su prisionero y a sujeto infectado que se encontraba inconsciente, desde luego, también provisto con su propia escolta.

"El watagash aún no se ha activado, pero si ellos no toman precauciones esto seguro se convertirá en una zona de desastre."

-En serio, deben escucharme, ese tipo está infectado con un parásito muy peligroso, deben aislarlo ahora.-dijo más fastidiado que preocupado.

Sus custodios sólo lo miraron con absoluto desdén, después intercambiaron miraras

-Pakumori om soko- dijo uno de ellos a sus compañeros, los otros parpadearon y hasta un pequeño bufido escapó de alguno de ellos.

-¥¤¤¤ ¡{`》!*-Jako volvió a intentar comunicarse con ellos, el resultado fue menos favorable, ya nadie le hacía caso.

-¡Mierda, este planeta es completamente distinto, incluso no conozco su idioma, ya lo intente con 90 dialectos distintos y nada, debí permitir que me pusieran ese chip para tener habilidades telepates ¡esto es peor que si estuviera mudo!

Entonces entraron a un enorme edificio que se asemejaba a un caracol marino con puntiagudas crestas. En el interior había un corredor cuyas paredes en forma de túnel relucían con una luz cálida que venía de unas esferas que flotaban cerca del techo abovedado.

-Seguro aquí me van a procesar. -Sentencio Jako al momento de llegar a un gran salón y vio a siete gigantes sentados en sus respectivos tronos. Estos lo miraban detenidamente mientras era él y aquel oficinista dejados en el centro de una espiral en el piso del salón.

Solo cuando el patrullero pudo estar sobre sus propios pies, tuvo mayor reparo en el aspecto de los gigantes de más de tres metros (tomando en cuenta que estaban sentados, de pie seguramente su estatura sería de alrededor de cinco metros de altura.) Su piel era de un color verde más oscuro que el resto de los namekuseines que habían estado en contacto con Jako, signo de envejecimiento característico de la especie, pero solo era eso, sus rostros carecían por completo de algún otro indicio de madurez, las líneas de la edad eran escasas. Todos llevaban en las orejas algún tipo de ornamento de perforación, una cantidad de aretes por así decirlo, todos similares a algún tipo de caparazón de caracoles, algunos suspendidos de arracadas, otros sustituyendo algún expanzor de óvulos, Jako noto que todos eran una representación de una secuencia numérica, que aunque no necesariamente estaban ordenadas, correspondían los números 1 al 7. También la indumentaria de cada uno reflejaba algo que no le era fácil de reconocer su significado.

Aquel que tenía la arracada solitaria usaba un austero hábito blanco con ese abultado collarín y un chaleco ricamente bordado con un paisaje. El que tenía dos caracoles expandiéndole los óvulos de las orejas tenía una pesada armadura y a su lado descansaba la empuñadura de una espada sin hoja, su mirada era seria y penetrante. El que tenía una oreja con tres arrancadas rematada con caracoles usaba algo similar a maquillaje, tenía delimitado algo similar a flores de loto en la frente, en el espacio entre las antenas. Su ropa era un largo faldón de color purpura, solo tenía un collarín y unas lei de flores azules, era tantas que su aroma estaba impregnando el ambiente. Su comportamiento recordaba a esas actrices que ofrecen el atractivo visual, al mismo tiempo que actúan como divas dominantes. El siguiente en el orden numérico tenía dos arracadas en cada oreja, era alguien vistiendo un traje completamente blanco, sus pantalones y camisa estaban fajadas por una cinta dorada, y era el único que no tenía antenas descubiertas, ya que llevaba un casco áureo, Jako reconocía que no era oro el material del casco, este gigante estaba entretenido con algún tipo de gadget, miraba a Jako como quien ve algo digno de estudio y después parecía estar escribiendo en aquel dispositivo.

-Un adicto al celular.-Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Jako.

Algo curioso paso en ese momento, el tipo que ahora identificaba como el Tercero miro por el rabillo del ojo al Cuarto, entonces hubo un breve intercambio de miradas, el Tercero sonrió y el Cuarto se ruborizo tanto que sus orejas puntiagudas se tiñeron también de purpura, casi desconcentrándose al grado que su gadget se resbalo de sus dedos, entonces Jako pudo ver como estos gigantes también dominaban la telequinesis que lo tenía cautivo, ya que el Cuarto detuvo la caída del dispositivo a centímetros de chocar contra el piso. Hubo varias reacciones entre los gigantes que iban desde suspiros hasta un poco de risa contenida, el Segundo dijo algo que sonó como "Aaakiron no", con una voz tan firme que era imposible no sentir impacto, todos los demás recuperaron la compostura.

-Él debe ser quien los preside.- Jako vio a los custodios, ellos ahora solo lo observaban a él mientras tenían sus brazos extendidos, todos en formación de un perfecto cuadrado imaginario, de tal forma que ninguno obstaculizaba la visión de Jako. Entonces Jako pudo sentir como estaban manipulando su cuerpo para obligarlo a ponerse de rodillas y poner las manos en la espalda.- ¡Oigan, esto duele!¡tengo derechos!¿saben eso? quiero un intérprete.

El quinto en orden, también con sólo una oreja perforada, usaba una capa con imponentes hombreras, unos puños decorados con bordados de flores. Su mirada era similar a la del segundo, imponía miedo. El sexto en cambio era más similar al tercero, de complexión más delgada, llevaba un vestido que cubría todo su cuerpo de color negro y un velo transparente de gran variedad de colores traslucidos, su maquillaje era solo los ojos delineados. Tenía tres arracadas en cada oreja, él sobresalía tanto como el tercero, su aspecto era más lánguido, tanto que por momentos se podría confundir a este ser con una mujer, sus ojos eran un poco más redondos que los de sus compañeros, sus rasgos más finos e infantiles. Alguien que inspiraba a simple vista una necesidad de ser protegido. Concluyendo con el Séptimo, quien tenía un aspecto realmente feroz, la mirada de alguien que había visto algún tipo de guerra, alguien que sabía mucho de lo feo que podía ser el universo. Tenía igual una regia capa oscura con imponentes hombreras, enriquecida con exquisitos bordados de flores purpuras, en un mundo donde el purpura es el color de la sangre, esto podía tener alguna connotación mórbida. Pero la aguda visión de Jako le permitía ver algo más en el bordado que le dejaba atónito, como si de alguna forma el bordado fuera algo orgánico, este parecía estar formado por caprichosas intersecciones entre los tejidos, cada flor estaba formada por millones de figuras humanoides, de color purpura, figuras interactuando entre ellas, en una lucha frenética por la supervivencia. Como si cada flor fuera la representación de cada batalla, guerra y masacre ocurrida en la historia del planeta, ese gigante pretendía ser la encarnación de la violencia y la guerra misma, posiblemente el negro de su capa era un símbolo de algo complejo, ya que este pueblo solo podía conocer la oscuridad a través de la exploración espacial, la submarina o los abismos dentro de grietas en la corteza namekiana, por lo cual no era la noche, sino la oscuridad del espíritu. Era el único con un número non con ambas orejas perforadas, cuatro de un lado y tres del otro, su mirada era severa para con Jako. Le consideraba culpable de algún crimen o posiblemente todos los crímenes por pisar su sagrado planeta y contaminarlo con su sórdida persona.

-Poko no mokon- dijo repentinamente el Quinto, entonces Jako sintió como alguien ponía una mano sobre su cabeza, por un momento se sintió muy mareado, pudo ver que quien lo tenía sujeto era un namekusein que se veía más delgado que sus custodios y llevaba un casco similar al del cuarto, pero con una gema. Al menos el mareo le hizo creer que era eso, ya que de esta salió un haz de luz que formo una proyección encima de ellos en una esfera suspendida sobre sus cabezas.

Jako pudo ver lo que había pasado ya casi medio día antes.

Jako se encontraba comiendo otra deliciosa ración de sopa, se veía con lujo de detalles como engullía los fideos, la carne, como groseramente se empinaba el caldo.

Los namekuseines se veían con una diversidad de reacciones que iban desde el asombro, la fascinación (por parte del llamado "adicto al celular") hasta la repulsión. ¿Cómo justificar ante seres que carecían de la necesidad de comer este tipo de cosas?

Entonces al lado de Jako se sentó su actual compañero de presidio, el oficinista cuyo nombre le era absolutamente desconocido, tenía una cara de un hombre que estaba próximo a ver su final. El no pidió sopa, sino licor, parecía querer ahogar sus penas. Jako no le tomo tanta importancia en el momento, no es propio de él ser empático con las penas de un extraño. Ni siquiera cuando este después de beber dos vasos de lo que fuera que hubiera bebido, empezara a llorar.

El consejo observo y parecían estar analizando si esto era relevante o no con respecto al caso. No entendían aun que había más en juego que dos alienígenas intrusos en su planeta.

En su pasado proyectado, Jako seguía comiendo hasta que un puñetazo le dio directamente en la mejilla izquierda, destrozando su plato y derribándolo de su asiento. No le hizo daño, a pesar de su aspecto, Jako es fuerte, pudo ver rápidamente que el problema era más que el desperdicio de su sopa. Aquel desconocido lloroso había sido infectado por el parasito que él estaba encargado de trasportar, que ya se le había escapado anteriormente.

El oficinista salió corriendo más rápido que lo que Jako podía correr. Todo indicaba que el watagash estaba conectándose con su huésped, indicándole que debía poner distancia entre ellos y Jako. Rápidamente tomo una nave de entregas y salió disparado a todo lo que el reactor le permitía. Jako tenía que alcanzarlo, de lo contrario tendría grandes problemas. Las órdenes con esa criatura son muy precisas, capturar y contener, pero si está infectando a alguien, es necesario la exterminar a ambos.

La persecución fue frenética y hubo disparos, pero el oficinista parecía tener pericia o ser demasiado loco como para hacer arriesgados movimiento con la nave. Todo esto fue hasta que llegaron a una zona demasiado alejada del sector conocido por la Patrulla Galáctica. Jako parecía recordar que había una advertencia sobre no adentrarse en esta zona, que algo estaba causando fallas en los sistemas de navegación y que habían desaparecido algunas naves misteriosamente.

"Tal vez debería dejar esto por la paz, regresar y olvidarme del asunto." Pensó mientras veía como la nave se alejaba. Era entendible que Jako no quería arriesgar su vida, a fin de cuentas no es del tipo osado, tal vez esperar que el universo siguiera su camino era lo mejor, pero entonces estaba la posibilidad de que el infectado con el watagash pudiera regresar y causar un desastre, que alguien investigara y llegara a la conclusión de que por su descuido este monstruo quedo libre. Tendría que sufrir la ira del Rey Galáctico. Puesto de esa manera, no encontró más alternativa que seguir persiguiéndolo. En ese punto, tomar la decisión fue sencilla. Dolorosa pero sencilla, ir tras la maldita alimaña.

En un principio ir por ese rumbo no pareció ser nada fuera de lo normal, pero después empezó a percibir con la vista algo en el espacio, todo eso es obviamente invisible para visiones menos privilegiada, el espacio parecía distorsionarse en ciertos puntos, como si burbujas se formaran y reventaran en ciertas partes, burbujas del tamaño de planetas, de estrellas incluso, esto era algo que pensaba que no se le había entrenado para manejar, la distancia astronómica probablemente le podía mantener a salvo. Lo peor fue cuando se dio cuenta que la nave de su presa se dirigía a algo similar a una de estas burbujas después de su colapso, lo que fuera que fuera el efecto de esa explosión, seguro seria el fin del watagash y de sus problemas. "Me preocupe por nada". Jako se disponía a regresar antes de que las cosas fueran demasiado lejos, pero fue cuando entendió que eso no era posible, lo que fuera que estaba atrayendo la otra nave, fuera gravedad u otra fuerza aun no estudiada, estaba atrayendo a su nave también, antes de que pudiera percatarse, se encontraba a pocos metros de la nave del watagash, viendo como su ocupante parecía un loco en medio de un ataque. El tiempo en este lugar estaba distorsionado, había saltado a otro momento en el tiempo, por eso ahora estaban tan cerca, vio un rayo que salía del centro de aquel fenómeno, este parecía un proyectil lanzado de regreso a la galaxia, no pudo distinguirlo, fue incluso más rápido que su agudísima visión. Por un momento temió que fuera materia anteriormente atraída y arrojada de regreso por aquello, como un geiser, que ambas naves serian destruidas por calor y presión y arrojadas de regreso como materia radiactiva, eso le hizo gritar y llorar como un condenado antes de su ejecución. Después fue todo como una tormenta, la realidad estaba fuera de foco, sentía como si fuera a desintegrarse e integrarse en ese universo de caos, después todo se puso negro para Jako.

Lo que le despertó fue las alertas de su nave, estas estaban sonando a todo lo que daban, lo que había era el horizonte de un planeta de océanos verdes con manchas de azul oscuro, Jako no podía entender cómo es que seguía vivo, pudo ver como aquella nave con aquel ocupante tan problemático era atraído por la atmosfera del planeta. Estaba regresando todo lo que se había comido antes, al mismo tiempo que tenía que asegurar alguna maniobra para evitar matarse al momento de ingresar al planeta.

Cuando al fin cayeron en el planeta, fue muy cerca de una población, las naves causaron daños, desde luego, pero aun los ocupantes seguían vivos, Jako tenía que seguir la persecución, antes de que el parasito se fortaleciera, así que saco una bazuca de plasma, suficientemente potente para desintegrar al oficinista y al parasito.

Jako no presto atención a los namekuseines cerca del lugar del impacto que estaban ayudando a los heridos, ni aquellos que le notaron confundidos sobre que era Jako en realidad, lo único que le importaba era su presa, no iba a permitir que alguien se enterara de su error. Fue entonces que el Watagash comenzó la metamorfosis, estaba haciendo a su huésped más fuerte, más fiero, y este decidió empezar a atacar a Jako, se movía como un felino, uno tan rápido que el patrullero tuvo que buscar como esquivarlo sin perder su arma, causando más daños a su paso, se disparó el arma y causo una explosión que afecto varias cuadras, aumentando los heridos.

Solo ahora Jako, viendo sus recuerdos en aquella esfera podía entender que había causado más problemas de los debidos y que estaba tan concentrado en detener al watagash que no presto atención, si esto llegaba a conocimiento del cuartel o hubiera pasado en un planeta clasificado, es por seguro que alguien ya estaría pidiendo la cabeza de Jako con una guarnición.

Fue entonces cuando aparecieron tres guerreros namekuseines, uno uso su poder psíquico para arruinar la bazuca, mientras los otros dos le dieron una paliza al monstruo medio trasformado.

-Tal vez si hubieran llegado minutos después no creo que les hubiera ido nada bien con el monstruo, créanme, esa cosa es aún más peligrosa, cuando se despierte seguro va a ser peor. –Dijo Jako tratando de ponerse de pie, pero pudo ver la sombría mirada de los miembros del consejo que le juzgaban. –Oigan… ¡Créanme que yo soy el bueno!

-"Ambos son una amenaza"-Dijo el de aspecto frágil e indefenso.

-"En especial el enano de ojos saltones, vieron los destrozos que causo, es un anélido al que alguien le dio armas y obviamente no duda en usar fuerza letal a la menor provocación."-es la conclusión del portador del casco y el gadget.

-"Ademas ambos son horrorosos."- dijo "la diva", mientras tapaba su boca y nariz como si algo despidiera mal olor.- "no soportaría pensar que esas bestias están sueltas por ahí, son un insulto a la belleza".

-"Como siempre juzgas el aspecto."- dijo el de aspecto feroz y traje negro con las flores que representan las guerras.- "En menos de un chasquido estos series provocaron destrucción por todos lados, algunos casi murieron antes de que fueran curados, deberíamos destruirlos ahora."

-"Es de barbaros destruir lo que es contrario a nuestras ideas."-dijo el de los dos expansores en las orejas, mientras fulminaba a Jako con la mirada.-Pero definitivamente no podemos dejarle salir del planeta y menos podríamos estar tranquilos dejándole pasear a placer tampoco, es obviamente tendremos que dejarlo en manos del Juez negro. El será quien ejecute a estas criaturas.

-"Si, Gran Patriarca"- dijeron el resto concordando con la decisión.

-"Juez Negro"- Llamo el Gran Patriarca a Arionater, quien se acercó con su intimidante atuendo negro y purpura, con el rostro cubierto con la máscara de Porunga, el Gran Patriarca sonrió mostrando los diente.

Arionater había estado ahí desde el principio, viendo cada comportamiento de Jako, juzgando tanto lo que se veía en sus recuerdos, como sus reacciones ante este interrogatorio, ya le había considerado en todos los sentidos. Hizo una reverencia a los patriarcas. Después miro detenidamente a Jako. Su estatura era alta, tal vez no tanto como los patriarcas, pero si lo suficiente para ser considerado alguien imponente.

-"¿Cuál es tu juicio?"-Pregunto el Gran Patriarca."

-"Es culpable de crueldad, destructividad, egoísmo y salvajismo. Es mi obligación acabar con esta vida mal encaminada".

-Grrrrrrr- se escucharon los gruñidos del otro prisionero, quien había despertado y empezaba a causar problemas a su escolta, ellos no entendían como era posible que no pudieran controlarle fácilmente, algo estaba mal con su mente y cuerpo, era como si su voluntad de liberarse fuera superior a todo lo visto he imaginado, los cuatro custodios fueron mandados a volar y la bestia se liberó, haciéndose gigante. Su cuerpo adquirió ese grotesco pelo purpura, sus ojos hinchados como los de un pez, pero de un rabioso color rojo. Rugía feroz como una bestia infernal.

-¡SE LOS DIJE, MALDITA SEA!- grito Jako mientras veía al monstruo de cinco metros chocando contra el techo y gritando rabiosamente.

Pero en ese momento nadie pudo darse cuenta, de que en el rostro de Arionater, se había dibujado una sonrisa.

 **Impetuoso.**

* * *

*En dialecto alienígena, Jako tiene integrado en su cerebro un chip que le permite comprender y hablar cualquier idioma, siempre y cuando tengan registros de el en el sistema de la Patrulla Galáctica, eso lo explico en **"Jako el patrullero galáctico"**


End file.
